Pathfinder:Suri
NAME: Suri Orellon CHAR. LEVEL: 3 CLASS LEVELS: Aegis 1/Soulknife (Gifted Blade) 2 RACE: Human ALIGNMENT: Neutral Good FAVORED CLASS: Aegis FAVORED CLASS BONUS LOG: +1 towards additional Customization Point (1/4) GENDER: Female AGE: 19 SIZE: Medium HEIGHT: 5'7" WEIGHT: 131 lb. HAIR: Brown EYES: Shiny Grey SCORE MOD TEMP. MOD STRENGTH: 13 +1 DEXTERITY: 10 +0 CONSTITUTION: 12 +1 INTELLIGENCE: 14 +2 WISDOM: 18 +4 CHARISMA: 10 +0 Stat Log: Base: 13/10/12/14/16/10 Level 1: 13/10/12/14/18/10 HIT POINTS: 25/25 (28/28 in Astral Suit) TOTAL = BASE ARMOR SHIELD DEX SIZE NATURAL DEFLECT MISC. ARMOR CLASS: 18 = +10 +8 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 TOUCH AC: 10 = +10 -- -- +0 +0 -- +0 +0 FLAT-FOOTED AC: 18 = +10 +8 +0 -- +0 +0 +0 +0 TOTAL = BASE ABILITY MAGIC MISC. TEMP. FORTITUDE: +3 = +2 +1 +0 +0 REFLEX: +3 = +3 +0 +0 +0 WILL: +9 = +5 +4 +0 +0 BASE ATTACK: +3 CMB: +4 CMD: 14 INITIATIVE: +0 SPEED: 30 SPELL RESIST: 0 ( ATTACK MATRIX ) Two-Handed Mind Blade Attack: 1d20+9 attack, 2d6+6 Damage (S), 19-20/2x crit damage w/ Power Attack with Powerful Build customization with Power Attack AND Powerful Build customization ( EQUIPMENT SLOTS ) Armor: Astral Suit Belt: Body: Chest: Eyes: Feet: Hands: Head: Headband: Neck: Ring 1: Ring 2: Shield: Shoulders: Wrists: Armbands of the Brawler ( SKILLS ) Available Skill Points: 0 Allocated Skill Points: 21 KEY SKILL ABILITY MISC. SKILL NAME ABILITY MOD MOD RANKS CLASS MAGIC MOD Acrobatics * S DEX(WIS)+10(+4) +4 +3 +3 +0 +0 Autohypnosis S WIS +10 +4 +3 +3 +0 +0 Appraise * INT +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Bluff * CHA +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Climb * S STR +1(-5) +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Craft (Weapons) * S INT +10 +2 +3 +3 +0 +2 Decipher Script INT +0 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Diplomacy * CHA +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Disable Device INT +0 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Disguise * CHA +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Escape Artist * DEX +0(-6) +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Fly * DEX +0(-6) +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Handle Animal CHA +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Heal * WIS +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Intimidate * S CHA +6 +0 +3 +3 +0 +0 Knowledge (Psionics) S INT +0 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Linguistics INT +0 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Perception * S WIS +10 +4 +3 +3 +0 +0 Perform () CHA +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Profession () S WIS +0 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Ride * DEX +0(-6) +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Sense Motive * WIS +7 +4 +3 +0 +0 +0 Sleight of Hand DEX +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Spellcraft A INT +0 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Stealth * S DEX +0(-6) +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Survival * WIS +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Swim * S STR +1(-5) +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Use Magic Device A CHA +6 +0 +3 +3 +0 +0 * skill can be used untrained S skill is a Soulknife class skill A skill is an Aegis class skill T skill is a Trait class skill ( FEATS ) * Extra Customization Human - Gain an additional customization point for the Astral Suit * Power Attack 1 - Take a -1 penalty to attack rolls to deal +2 (+3 with a two-hander) damage. * Weapon Focus (Mind Blade) 1 - +1 to all attack rolls with a mind blade. * Psionic Talent 1 - Gain 2 PP. * Furious Focus 3 - The first attack each round (AoOs included) on a round that power attack is used on ignores the penalties. ( RACIAL FEATURES AND BASIC CLASS DATA ) * Size: Medium * Base land speed: 30 feet * Automatic languages: Common * Bonus languages: Any (other than secret languages) * Favored Class: Any * +1 feat at Level 1 * +1 Skillpoint per level * Ability bonus is +2 to any (chose Wisdom) * Soulknife Hit Die: d10 * Soulknife Skill points: 4+Int modifier * Aegis Hit Die: d10 * Aegis Skill points: 4+Int modifier * Weapon Proficiency: - Soulknife: All simple, all forms of mind blade. - Aegis: All simple, all martial * Armor Proficiency: - Soulknife: Light and medium armor, shields (except tower) - Aegis: Light armor, shields (except tower), Astral Suits ( CLASS FEATURES ) * Astral Repair 1 - Can repair a touched mundane item for 2 HP as a standard action at-will. If broken and brought past half HP, removes broken condition. - Requires all pieces of the item to perform. * Form Astral Suit 1 - The Aegis can form an astral suit as an action of variable rate (Swift for skin, move for armor, full-round for juggernaut). - Can be dismissed as a free action. - Susceptible to Null Psionics/Antimagic Fields. - Can be dismissed by Dismiss Ectoplasm, resisted with a manifester level equal to Aegis level. * Form Mind Blade 1 - Can be formed as a move action. - Can form a light, one-handed, or two-handed version (Chose two-handed, stats in Blade Skills). - When shaping, can choose what type of damage it does. - Can be broken (has 10 HP and hardness 10) but can be reformed anyway. - Null Psionics/Antimagic Fields can cancel the blade, but she gets a DC 20 will save to keep it going for a number of rounds equal to her class level, with a bonus to that save equal to the blade's total enhancement. - Mind blades count as magic for breaking DR, and even before gaining an enhancement bonus count as masterwork. * Shape Mind Blade 1 - It requires a full-round action to change the damage type of a mind blade. - She can spend 8 hours (not the 8 hours normally reserved for rest) in concentration to reassign abilities for the mind blade. * Throw Mind Blade 1 - With her currently chosen form (two-handed), she cannot throw her mind blade without a blade skill for it. ( BLADE SKILLS ) -Current Mind Blade Config- Two-Handed, +1 masterwork bonus, 2d6 (3d6 with Astral Suit's Powerful Build) damage, Slashing, 19-20/2x crit * Focused Offense 2 - While Psionic Focus is active, add wismod to attack and damage rolls instead of strmod. ( ASTRAL SUIT ) Current Mode: Astral Juggernaut (As Mwk Half-Plate - +8 AC/+0 Maxdex/-6 ACP/40% ASF) -Customizations- CP: 4 Fortification: Has a 25% chance to null critical hits and sneak attacks. with Juggernaut Hardy: +2 to constitution. with Juggernaut Powerful Build: Can be treated by CMB/CMD checks and monster abilities as one size larger if advantageous, and can use weapons one size larger. (Mind Blades explicitly can resize for this trait.) CP Speed x2: +5' speed per application (10' total) CP ( SPELLS ) PP: 3/3 > Level 1 Powers (Save DC: 15) NONE YET ( TRAITS ) * Clan Artisan - +2 to a Craft (Chose weapons), and it's always a class skill. * Wisdom in the Flesh - Can use Wismod in place of the modifier of a Strength/Constitution/Dexterity skill. - Chose Acrobatics. ( LANGUAGES ) Common, Elven, Orcish ( POSSESSIONS ) Gold: 415 Silver: 0 Handy Haversack - 80lb (8ft^3) + 2x 20lb (2ft^3) storage, 5 lb., 2000gp Armbands of the Brawler - Wrist, +1 competence bonus to grapple checks/breaking grapples, 500gp Bedroll - 1sp Blanket - 2sp Explorer's Outfit - 10gp (Free outfit) Compass - +2 circumstance to avoid being lost with survival or know-dungeoneering checks, 10 gp Flint And Steel - Full-round to light a fire, 1gp 7x (1 week's worth) Trail Rations - 5sp/ea. (3gp 5sp total) Grappling Hook - Ranged attack, range-increment 10, area with ample holds is AC 5, 1gp Cooking Kit - 1gp 50' Silk Rope - 10gp 10x Torch - Sheds 20' normal + 20' increase-by-one-step light, lasts 1 hour, 1cp/ea. (1sp total) Waterskin - 1gp Marbles - 1 handful, 1sp Crowbar - 2 gp Masterwork Artisan's Tools (Weapons) - +2 circumstance bonus to craft (Weapons), 55gp, 5lb ( BIOGRAPHICS ) Appearance: Suri is of decent height with tanned skin (as befits an Einaite), with long brown hair and diamond-like grey eyes (A sign of Vindalai's Contract). She has soft features and a decent chest despite her athletic profession(s), and sometimes has a sort of driven look to her. She usually wears durable white clothes not unlike a training gi or similar... but her armor is a different story. Made of iridescent interlocking crystalline plates, Suri's Astral Suit looks like it's made of some bizzare combination of the reflectivity and fire of diamond with the colorfulness of opal - as suits an inherently supernatural armor. Background: Born to a blacksmith in Einai, Suri was trained early on to work as an assistant to her father. She picked up the weaponsmithing trade from him and worked for a while, until her 15th birthday. At that point, she - like many promising youths in Einai - was given an offer from the monastic order of the Einhari, who serve the Einoth as half-religious, half-royal fighters. She trained for 2 years with them and developed her inner self and gained some level of martial prowess there... but she was rejected from the order for failing to adhere to their codes of behavior and restraint (read: She failed the lawful segment of the monk alignment test). Having tasted power and the martial life, Suri wasn't willing to just give up on that path. Researching religion and magic and other sources of power, Suri seemed at a loss, wanting to become a talented warrior, but not knowing how. Eventually though, she came upon a solution - the Courtier known as Vindalai, That Which Reflects the Truth. Vindalai is a builder of things who is mostly concerned with the physical state of the mortal world, and with invention. Thinking that her knowledge as a smith would please it (Vindalai is genderless), Suri petitioned it for aid. In return for adhering to its Contract, Vindalai gave her its blessing, in the form of awakening her mind's psionic potential for the creation of things. Two years have passed since Suri forged her Contract with Vindalai, and for lack of work as a freelance fighter in Einai, she boarded a ship north around half a year back. Suri eventually realized that her heart wasn't fit for mercenary work, so after a while of investigation, she came to join the Order of Starlight. ( CONSENT ) Humanoids: Want | Beast: Ok | Insects: Ok | Tentacles: Want | Multiple: Want | Oozes: Want | Outsiders: Ok Pretty much no non-sexual fluids, not really into torture or /extensive/ humiliation. Just about anything else is fair game. I especially like 'strange' creatures and bondage. Category:Pathfinder